Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of inflation valves.
Inflation valves may be used in conjunction with a high pressure stored gas that is controllably released to inflate an object such as a raft, lifejacket, emergency slide, or the like. Inflation valves may be flow isolation valves actuated by electrical or mechanical arrangements but are typically single opening action valves meaning that they may only be used one time. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an inflation valve that may be repeatedly used.